Fight Till The End
by dreamlessnights
Summary: Sora is the school's top player at his school. Kairi practically despises him while her best friend adores him. When Sora has his eyes set on Kairi...will she fall in love? Or will Sora get a smack on the head..No One Turns Sora Down. This is WAR!
1. The Beginning

DLN: Okie, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, just to tell you. So if it sucks, kill me, lol. Um, this is the KH version of my Beyblade version one. Okie, well here's the summary because for some odd reason it wouldn't fit in the summary box. Lol.  
  
Summary: Sora's the most popular guy in school. He could get any girl he wishes to have, and yet he wants Kairi. Kairi hates Sora however, and it doesn't help that her best friend has a major crush on him and he doesn't even know she's alive. Kairi won't give in without a fight so she rejects him multiple times. No one turns Sora down. He's going to try to get her back. Now it's war! What else can they say but BRING IT ON!  
  
DLN: Well.....was the summary okie? Shudders I suck at summaries...anyway, here's the story now!!! Also, don't hate Haley because of this. Every girl likes Sora remember?

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my good friend Zanisha. I never would have written a KH fic without her. Thanks a bunch! Sorry I haven't been reviewing by the way. My deepest apologies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, so therefore I don't own it.

Normal P.O.V

"It's totally not fair." Haley complained to her best friend, Kairi. "So what if I'm getting really old this year? I should still be able to have a party!"

"Absolutely!" Kairi agreed, nodding. "Having a party is a must. Your parents have to say yes." The truth was that she thought having Birthday parties were a bit.... childish, but she didn't want to upset her friend and even if Haley did have a party, it would be the perfect excuse to get a new dress.

Kairi gazed around the dress section at the store they were in. She, her best friend Haley, and her two other friends Vanessa, and Rebecca were all shopping at the mall. They had already been there for a whole three hours.

"And here's what I'm wearing to your party." Kairi exclaimed. She grabbed a short violet dress off the rack. "Isn't it perfect?" The dress had a flared skirt and spaghetti straps. Kairi held it up for her friends to see.

Haley eyed the dress. "Purple's not your colour." She said

"How can it not be my colour?" Kairi argued. "I wear violet all the time."

Haley rolled her eyes. "It would look better on me." She grumbled. "Besides, my parents won't say yes. There's no way I'm having a party. So forget it. You don't have any reason to buy that dress."

"Chee." Vanessa snorted. "You're in a bad mood."

"Well excuse me." Haley snapped. "Wouldn't you be?"

Vanessa shrugged, obviously mad at Haley snapping at her. "I guess."

"I don't blame Haley." Kairi spoke up, defending her best friend. "I mean, it's horribly unfair that your parents wouldn't let you have a party. A party would be so....so..." She tried to think of a word that wouldn't be too insulting, and too much of a lie.

"Fabulous." Rebecca said, finishing Kairi's sentence to her relief. "Can't you just picture it? We would all get brand new dresses!"

"Forget it." Haley replied. "I begged my parents for an hour last night. All they said was your getting a bit too old for this dear. I'm positive they won't change their minds." She sighed deeply. "This is going to be the most miserable Birthday ever....."

"Poor Haley." Kairi thought. She wished there was a way to cheer up her friend. "Well, how about we do something else for your birthday....uh, instead of a party. Like maybe you could come over and spend the night. We'll rent videos, order pizza, and stay up all night."

"Maybe." Haley answered glumly.

"You see, everything will be great." Kairi told her. She reached out to stare at her watch. "But we're late! We shouldn't have stayed here for so long."

"Yikes!" Rebecca yelped, glancing at her watch too. "You're right!"

Kairi led the way as the four girls zipped through the crowds to get near the main fountain near the main exit.

"So do you think we're ready to go yet?" Kairi asked her friends.

"Not yet." Haley blurted out.

Kairi glanced over at her friend. Haley looked almost happy for the first time that day. She was staring at someone across the mall, with a dreamy look in her eyes. Quickly Haley started fixing her long blond hair. She brushed it back so it draped smoothly on her shoulders.

"Who are you staring at?" Kairi asked.

"It's him." Haley whispered. "Sora."

Kairi followed Haley's stare.

Yup. There he was. The gorgeous- Did I just say he was gorgeous? Okay, scratch that. The guy who Haley, and most of the other girls in school, had a crush on. The one who didn't even know Haley was alive.

"How could he?" Kairi thought. "He's obnoxious and is so full of himself. Rumor has it that he's with a different girl each week, and maybe even day."

Sometimes, Kairi wished Haley would just forget about him. Haley was much too good for him but she could never realize that. He toys with girl's emotions. Leaving them stringing behind him like some lost puppy. He was practically the biggest player in school but yet, Kairi didn't give a damn about him. He was nothing in her eyes.

Sora was wandering through the mall with his best friend, Riku. Another player, but not even as half bad as Sora. (My fic so I'll make them like this, if you guys really hate this fic, I'll delete it...)

"He is so cute." Haley gushed.

"Riku isn't bad either." Vanessa said softly.

"That's what I want for my birthday." Haley decided. "Sora. Just dress him up, stick a bow on his head, and I don't care if I never have another party!"

"Sora?" Rebecca asked. "Dream on."

"Depends on how long you want him for." Kairi smirked. "If more then a week, then Rebecca's right. Keep on dreaming." She knew that Sora wouldn't last more then a week with a girl.

"Can we stay a little longer?" Haley begged Kairi. Her eyes were locked on Sora as he and Riku made their way through the mall.

"I don't know." Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, are you thinking of following them?"

Haley blushed then nodded.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but it looks to me like they're following those three high school girls." Kairi pointed out. "So this could get ugly. You don't want it to turn into a parade!"

Kairi was right. Sora and Riku were trailing three other girls. One redhead, and two brunettes. They all slipped into a music store.

"Oh, well." Haley gave one long, loud sigh. "See? I told you this was a lousy birthday."

"Your birthday isn't for two weeks." Vanessa reminded her. "Aren't you sulking a little early?"

"It's never too early to sulk." Haley replied. "Maybe my parents will start feeling guilty. At least then they'll buy me more presents!"

"Hopefully." Kairi smiled at Haley.

Haley glanced over at Kairi and smiled back.

"Well, we better be heading back now." Rebecca declared.

"Wow!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Never knew how time flies when you're shopping."

They all started walking home. Vanessa's house was first. Then Rebecca's.

"Say, you want to come over to work on our homework?" Kairi asked Haley.

"Sure...." Haley answered. A bit too glumly. "It'll take my mind off of Sora."

Kairi sighed. That girl is always thinking about that jerk. She wished Haley would just drop the crush and like someone else.

At Kairi's House

Kairi's P.O.V

I leaned back on my bed and took a long drink of soda. The inside of my mouth felt as dry as a desert. Never realized how thirsty I was. Haley had been annoying me for the past hour talking about..... I shuddered at the thought. She was talking about Sora. I mean, seriously. I don't even know why she likes him. Just the thought of him made me thirstier. I drained my glass and chomped on one of the ice cubes.

"How do you think I should end this letter?" Haley asked from her seat in front of the desk. "With my everlasting devotion, or love until death?"

"Love until death!?" I yelled. I jumped off the bed and hurried to look over Haley's shoulder. "What the hell are you writing?"

"A note to Sora." Haley answered, with that dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm going to throw myself at him and see if that works. Because so far, he isn't falling for the cold shoulder treatment."

"No way! I'm not letting you!" I cried out. I tackled Haley to the floor, grabbed the note, and crumpled it up.

"Hey!" Haley complained. "I spent a lot of work on that!"

"Too bad." I declared. "In the name of friendship, I'm saving you from yourself." I jammed the note in my backpack. I didn't want Haley to be able to dig it out of the trash later.

"But I've got to do something." Haley moaned. "It's torture just being around him every day."

"And he hasn't noticed you yet?" I asked.

Haley shook her head.

Of course he hasn't. He was probably too busy thinking about other girls.

Haley left her desk and plopped down on the floor next to me. "I guess I should give up." Haley sighed.

I was tempted to say that yeah she should give up, but kept my mouth shut for my own reasons.

"No guy and no birthday party. I just don't get it." Haley turned to me. "I don't know why my parents haven't let me have a party."

"Well, hey." I said. "We'll make the best of it. You'll come over to my house on your birthday, and we'll celebrate big time. Videos, popcorn, and we'll come up with the perfect plan for you to get Sora's attention." I shuddered at the thought of spending a whole night with Haley talking about Sora. The things I do for friendship.

"Oh wow. It will be my best birthday ever." Haley mumbled.

I frowned. I didn't know what to say to cheer Haley up, so I didn't say anything.

The silence stretched out between us.

"Okay, okay." Haley finally said. "I'm sorry. You're a great friend. I'm just mad at my mom and dad. They don't seem to care how I feel."

"Don't worry." I answered. "We'll have a birthday bash that you'll never forget."

Haley grinned. "Really? Okay. Now what was I talking about before? Oh yes. About Sora. Should I talk to him tomorrow? Did you know he has the most gorgeous hair? His eyes are like so.."

"On no." I groaned. Back to talking about Sora. Oh well. Hey, she did cheer up.

Next Day

Kairi's P.O.V

"Oh, Kairi." My mother complained. "You're not going to wear those denim pants today are you?"

"Why not?" I asked. "They're clean."

"Let's see if I can find something prettier. How about that yellow skirt Grandma made for you?"

My eyes widened in horror at the thought of that skirt. It was hideous and it itched like hell! "Forget it." I told her, heading for the bathroom. "It's sunny out and we're probably going out for gym, so I can't play sports in a skirt."

She followed after me, stopping at the doorway to watch me comb my hair. "Curl it up a little more by your ears."

I put the comb down, and glared at the mirror. The part where my mom was, not me.

She took it up. "Here let me.."

"Mother!" I yelled.

"Well, Sharon Marsh wears her hair brushed forward."

"I'm not Sharon Marsh." I said. "I'm Kairi."

"But you have those big eyes just like her. You should show them off." She moved towards me again, but then Dad had hollered something from the living room, so she dropped the comb and hurried downstairs.

I went back into my room, got my backpack, put on my shoes, and went down to the front door. When I stretched up to kiss her goodbye, she was busy telling me that she wanted me to maintain my perfect record. Walking down the sidewalk towards Haley's house, I tried as hard as I could to keep the sickening dread in my stomach from climbing up my throat. I just had a feeling something's bad going to happen today...

Haley came down her steps with her little sister, Mary Ann, behind her. "I have to haul this thing along." She told me.

Her little sister shifted her lunch box to her other hand and took my arm. "I'm not bad, and mom said...."

"I know what mom said, and it doesn't make any difference." Haley snapped. "Let go off Kairi. Only two can walk together, so you walk behind us."

Mary Ann pursed her lips, glared at Haley, and held my arm tighter.

Haley gave it up and we started off down the street with Mary Ann yanking on me every time she dodged the bushes at the edge of a yard.

"Listen." Haley said, as we came in sight of Mary Ann's school. "I'll take Mary Ann over to the first grade unit. You wait for me here ok?"

I nodded and she dragged Mary Ann over to the building in front of the office where the little kids were gathered, waved to Mary Ann, and came back to me.

"Ok." Haley said. "We can go now."

Next thing you know we had arrived at the school with a few minutes to spare. We crowded into the jammed entrance to our homeroom.

I just barely got settled in my seat when I saw a boy name Carlos go over to the most popular (or so she thinks so), and snobbiest, girl in our grade, and sit in the chair beside her. Her name..ugh! Was Daisy. How I hate her! It was obvious he was flirting with her. Suddenly another guy named Ricky came up to Carlos and gave him a shove.

"Get out of my seat, wienie. This is my place." Ricky told Carlos.

"Knock it off." Carlos said. "I was here first."

Ricky stuck his knee on the seat and pushed Carlos over. Carlos clung to the desk with his hands. "Knock it off, Ricky."

Ricky sat down, bumping Carlos to the floor.

"Bastard." Carlos muttered.

Ricky heard him and soon enough a war of words was going on.

Daisy didn't seem to mind however. She actually liked it. What a bitch, and she dresses like a slut too.

Suddenly, a tall woman came into the room, carrying a stack of papers and books. She had gray-black hair and brown eyes behind big, black- rimmed glasses. Our homeroom teacher. The teacher put her stuff on the big desk in the corner of the room. When she finished, she turned and stared at us. She kept on staring, as though waiting for the class to quiet it down. Which it didn't, of course. "Everyone." She yelled. "Quiet down." But of course, no one heard her. The noise was too much greater and louder then she was.

"Hey Kairi." Haley called. After all this, I hadn't noticed she was sitting right next me. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked, expecting something important.

"Should I go over to Sora and talk to him today? I mean...." Haley went on and on about Sora..

"Whoo boy." I muttered. "This was going to one long day."

Sora's P.O.V

"Hey Sora!" I heard a voice call out.

I turned around to face my best friend Riku. "Hey." I grinned.

"Say, where were you last night?" Riku asked me.

"Oh. I was out telling my latest girlfriend of the week, that things didn't work out between us." I smirked, remembering the event. Instead of bursting out into tears the girl had just waved dreamily to me as I walked away.

"Week?" Riku raised an eyebrow at me, his turquoise eyes twinkling. "I thought it was day?" (I think that's the colour of his eyes...)

"Well it used to be, but seeing as the generous guy I am, I had decided that the girls could have one week of me." My smirk grew bigger. "Seeing that they all can't get enough of me."

Riku rolled his eyes at me, then grinned. "Whatever you say, you sly devil, you. We better get to class though, so cut the act off, Romeo."

They both smiled at each other (Don't get any ideas Sora/ Riku fans......O.O) as they entered the school.

Lunchtime

Sora's P.O.V

"Ahh, my favourite period of the day." I sighed happily. "Lunchtime in the beautiful, high school, cafeteria."

"Did you just say this place was beautiful?" Tidus asked. Tidus was another best friend of mine. Not as close as Riku however. He looked around at the familiar room. I knew that Tidus saw the same dull walls and long green tables as always.

"I don't think Sora means the cafeteria." Riku commented. He grinned at me, then gave me a playful nudge. "He thinks the scenery's beautiful."

"You got that right." I smirked. "Any place is beautiful, if you have the right scenery." Just as the words had left my mouth, I saw a very, and I mean very, pretty girl enter the cafeteria. "And there's one of the things that make this place seem nice." I said, pointing to the girl.

"Who her?" Tidus asked. "You mean Kairi?"

"You know her?" I asked Tidus.

"Yeah." Tidus answered. "She's in a couple of my classes. She's really bright. She was in a couple of your classes too."

"Really?" I was surprised. "I never noticed her."

"He was probably staring at other girls." Riku joked.

I didn't hear him. I was too busy staring at her.

"Is she your so-called next target?" Tidus asked.

"You bet." I said, still glancing over at her and noticing how cute she was when she made a face at the food, the cafeteria was serving.

"Um...well...." Riku stammered. "I heard that she isn't really...quite..fond of you."

"She isn't? Well mark my words, guys. She will be mine." I said with a smile.

DLN: Okie..so how do you think? Was it good? I know Sora's cocky and the characters may seem OOC, lol, but it's my fic! Review if you wish.


	2. Fight Till The End

DLN: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Yes, this an EXACT version of Bring It On my Beyblade version but I wanted to see what the KH fans will think of it. Notes to the reviewers!

cream tea: FIRST REVIEWER! Lol, and now you will know what happens next!

DeejayXiao: Er yeah, it is going to be exact same heheheh. Sorry, to dissapoint you. You always review my fics! Huggles you You are the best!

Sugacoated-Cherries: I'm glad you love it! You think other people will like it? o.O Hopefully, heheh. Okie, well enjoy!

Zanisha: Yeah! I love those kinds of fics too! Your sister kisses the screen? o.O Yes, I can't imagine him stammering either. O.O. Well hope you enjoy anyway!

heidia113: Sorry the chapter took so long.

Blood Angel Kira: MWAHAHAHAHA! BIG FIGHT! Heheheh.

DLN: Now here's the disclaimer! Oh and Haley will forever stay with Hilary but you might see different people with Hilary.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does no belong to me. Simple and said.

Normal P.O.V

"He's definitely avoiding me." Haley mumbled. She and Kairi stood in the hall during lunch. (This takes place before the lunch with Sora in the last chappie..)

Suddenly Kairi heard laughter and Sora, Riku, and Tidus were walking around the corner. As soon as Sora saw Haley, a strange look came over his as he pushed his friends back around the corner, while they yelled threats at him.

"Did you see that?" Haley went on. "Sora was walking straight towards us. Then he noticed me standing here by his locker, he turned around and went the other way!"

"Nah." Kairi said. "He just changed his mind. He probably remembered he doesn't need his books next period."

Haley shook her head. "No, he's avoiding me. I waited for him outside his French class yesterday. He acted like he didn't see me, and this morning, I chased him all the way to gym!"

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"He ducked into the boy's locker room and got away." Haley answered.

"That never stopped you before." Kairi joked. Kairi was right. It doesn't stop Haley. Once she ran into a boy's locker room. By accident of course. You should have heard all the shouts. Or should I say shrieks. They sounded like little girls. It was a memory that she would never want to forget. It's different for Haley though.

"Ha ha." Haley said sarcastically, remembering the horror. "Then she shot a nervous glance at Kairi. "You don't think he hates me do you?"

"No." Kairi shook her head. "But how about we go to lunch now?"

"We may as well go." Haley sighed. "I'm sure Sora's not going to come back to his locker until I'm gone. You don't have any idea what class he has next, do you?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and ignored Haley's question. "I'm starving and tired. My pre-calculus test this afternoon was the hardest ever." Kairi complained. "I just know I messed up big-time."

"That means you got a B." Haley teased. "You never really get bad grades."

"I don't know...." Kairi said slowly as they entered the lunchroom. "It was pretty awful."

"Hey!" Zanisha called from the lunch line. (Surprsied you? o.O Can I use your name?)

Kairi and Haley waved to Zanisha and walked over to her.

"Do they really expect us to eat this?" Zanisha asked, as she poked the goo on her plate.

"Good thing I brought my own lunch." Kairi grinned.

"Lucky you." Zanisha answered, staring at Kairi's lunch bag.

"And your not getting a bite." Kairi added.

Zanisha sighed, then glared at Kairi playfully.

Kairi made a face at the so-called food the lunchroom was serving.

Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her so she turned around.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Zanisha asked.

"Er....um....nothing..." Kairi replied. "Let's just go find a table.."

The trio wandered through the crowded lunchroom until they found their usual lunch table, then settled down.

"I don't believe this." Kairi suddenly exclaimed, a strange look on her face.

"What don't you believe?" Haley asked. "You mean this story in the paper?" Haley's head was buried in the school's weekly newspaper, which came out on Fridays. She didn't notice that Kairi was staring into her lunch bag.

"Not the paper. This." Kairi emphasized the this, while pulling a clump of brown mush wrapped in plastic out of her sack. "I squashed my peanut butter sandwich again."

"Disgusting." Haley agreed, without looking up from the newspaper. "Wow! Look at this!"

"What?" Zanisha asked. Her eyes lit up with curiosity as she leaned across the table to peer at Haley's copy of the paper.

"Right here in the gossip column." Haley said, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "It says a ninth grade soccer player's pants split open on the field during practice last week. And get this!" She squealed. "He was wearing Bugs Bunny underwear!"

"No way!" Zanisha laughed. "That's so dorky!"

"It is pretty funny, though, don't you think?" Kairi asked, watching their expressions with a grin.

"Sure, it's funny. As long as it's not your underwear!" Zanisha cried, laughing.

Haley bit into her apple and looked at Kairi and Zanisha. "Say, how about we go to the malt shop after school today? I mean it is a weekend so Kairi can't make up an excuse about doing homework." Haley joked.

Kairi got busy pulling the plastic wrap away from her mashed sandwich.

"Sure." Zanisha chirped, happily.

"Well?" Haley asked, Kairi. "Are you coming, Kairi?"

"Of course I am." Kairi nodded.

"Great!" All three girls grinned at each other.

At Sora's Table

"Hey guys!" Sora exclaimed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Wakka asked lazily, as he slid in the chair next to Tidus.

"Where did you come from?" Sora wondered.

"Ya, some where." Wakka replied.

Sora shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Anyway. Did you guys hear what Kairi and her friends just said?"

"Snooping again, Sora?" Riku joked.

"Ha ha ha Riku." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Well that's kind of like snooping." Tidus pointed out."

"Will you guys just let me tell you what they said!" Sora cried out. Quite loudly too.

The two guys, Wakka and Tidus, jumped at Sora's sudden raise of voice.

"Okay, okay." Riku laughed. "Lay it on us."

"Finally." Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I overheard them saying that they were going to the local malt shop after school."

"Ya, so? Your point?" Wakka took a large bite out his sandwich as he stared at Sora.

"Well. We should go there too." Sora answered.

"Are you thinking of following them?" Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"Well....er.....if you put it in that term. I guess." Sora stammered.

Riku turned to Tidus, as Tidus turned to Wakka. "Sure." They all replied together.

"Great!" Sora grinned. "Today, after school, we are going to take a little field trip to the malt shop."

After School

Kairi's P.O.V

We were all heading towards the local malt shop, laughing and smiling. Having loads of fun talking and stuff. That is, until I saw four boys, standing in front of the Brown's bookstore, right next to the malt shop. They had their backs to us as they looked in Brown's window.

"Uh..er.....why don't we head back now?" I said softly, afraid they might have heard me.

"Why?" Haley asked. Then all four of the turned around.

"Oh great." I mumbled. Believe me, Haley has a LOUD voice.

"Hi." Sora smiled.

I pretended to swat at a fly.

Haley began drooling at the sight of Sora.

Zanisha smiled happily.

"Oh, Sora!" Haley cried as she walked over to Sora. "Do you remember me?"

"Oh..er.....yeah." Sora looked uncomfortable.

Haley didn't notice.

"Hi....er....Haley." I guess Sora was supposed to be speaking to Haley. But for sure he wasn't looking at her. He was too busy staring at me.

I looked away disgusted.

"Are you going in the malt shop?" Riku asked.

All three of us nodded.

"Us too." Sora had wormed himself over next to me.

I went on the other side of Zanisha so that Haley was beside Sora instead. She, of course, did not mind.

I looked up and saw Tidus holding the door to us. Did they mean we would all sit at the same table? That's just great......just great.... and if you didn't know, I'm being sarcastic.

The malt shop was filled with its usually wonderful smells. Chocolate, caramel, strawberry, all sorts of sweet smells you can imagine. Everything sparkled red and white with canopies over the side booths.

Sora led the way and I looked over my shoulder, and gave a weak smile to Haley.

Haley smiled back. Make that, grinned back. She looked like she was in heaven; I was in the other place, however.

Sora stepped back to let me go in the booth first. He was acting like such a gentleman....this had to be a first for Sora. I slid all the way to the wall. Quick as a flick, Sora slithered in beside me, to my horror.

Quick as another flick, Haley slid in next to Sora.

Tidus sat all the way to the wall, on the other side.

Zanisha slid in beside Tidus.

Riku slid in on the other side of Zanisha.

Wakka slid in on the other side of Riku.

Sora looked from side to side, all smiles. "I could say I'm the cream in the Oreo cookie." Sora smirked.

"Or the baloney in the sandwich." Riku said, semi-sarcastically.

Even though banana coconut was the flavour of the month, we all ordered chocolate.

The malts came, all thick and frothy, the straws standing straight in them. (I'm making myself hungry....O.O) There were long spoons on the side so we could get the last drop from each tall glass.

I took a sip and to my bad luck, Sora started talking to me.

"So how are you these days?" Sora asked me.

What a lame question. "Fine." I answered. I could feel his eyes on me.

"That's good...so um..er....are you busy tomorrow night?" Sora stared at me, waiting for my answer.

His question got my attention. I looked up to stare at him back. "Why would you want to know?" Then I went back to drinking my malt.

"Well.um....I don't know." Sora shrugged. "I thought maybe we can hang out."

I nearly choked. That was it! I couldn't stay here any longer. I grabbed Zanisha and Haley, as I led them to the door.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard Sora call. "You never answered my question!"

How dense was he? Did I really have to spell it out for him? I turned around to face him. "Do you really want to know my answer? Well my answer is in your dreams, Sora." Then I turned around, once again, clutching Zanisha and Haley, pushing them out the exit, while they were exchanging confused looks.

"This day couldn't get any worse." I mumbled, under my breath.

Suddenly I heard a rumble of thunder, and then it started to rain hard.

"I was wrong. It did get worse."

The Next Day

Kairi's PO.V

I was running to school. Yes, I was running. My stupid alarm clock wouldn't go off this morning so now here I am. Running to school like some irresponsible person. As I ran inside my homeroom, I saw Haley come up to me with a glum expression on her face. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she spoke.

"I forgive you." Haley sighed, staring down at the floor.

"Huh?" I wondered. "Forgive me? What did I do?"

"I forgive you for taking Sora away from me." Haley sighed once again.

"Taking Sora away? What do you mean?" Was this some kind of sick joke Haley had planned?

"Well....seeing that you're he's girlfriend...he is yours.." Haley replied. She looked at my confused expression. "You mean it's not true?"

"What's not true?" I asked.

"That's your Sora's girlfriend?" Haley shuffled from one foot to the other.

"HALEY TERESA MILTON! HOW COULD YOU THINK SUCH AN ABSURD THING?" I yelled, using her full name.

She flinched at my sudden outburst. "Well, Sora's telling everyone that you're his girlfriend."

"HE WHAT?" I shrieked. "I'm going to kill him!" I turned around and walked out of the homeroom to find Sora.

Haley grabbed me by my shoulder and held me back. "No, Kairi! Don't kill him!"

"Let go off me." I growled, then got out of her grasp, and went to find Sora.

I found him in the hallway, leaning against his locker, talking to a bunch of guys.

"Yeah. Kairi's my new girlfriend...." I heard him say, which just made me angrier.

"Sora." I said, saying his name as if it was the most something extremely filthful thing to say.

He turned around and faced me with a grin. "Why, hello there, darling."

"Don't darling me, you bastard." I said coldly. "Why did you spread these rumors!!!???"

He didn't seem intimidated at all by my anger. "Well, it's soon going to be true anyway."

"What the fuck do you want with me?" I growled, threateningly.

"I want you to be mine." He answered with that grin still on his face.

I would have ripped off his grin and sent him to hell for all I care. "Well you would be the last guy in the school that I would ever go out with. NO! MAKE THAT THE LAST GUY IN THE WORLD!" Then I spun on my heel, about to leave, until I heard him talk.

"No one turns me down." Sora whispered dangerously.

"Well there's a first thing for everything." I replied with a fake smile.

"You will pay for turning me down." He roared at me. "Mark my words."

I flinched at his loud voice, but then regained my calm composure.

"Nobody ever turns me down! This is war!" Sora snarled, looking so angry that even I felt scared for a moment.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, my violet eyes flashing at him angrily. I stared at him for a second. "Bring it on." I said coldly, then walked away, leaving him shocked and speechless.

These thoughts were in both of their minds. "Let the battle embark."

DLN: sighFinished finally. So what did you guys think? Probably sucked huh? Feel free to make suggestions. Good bye for now!


End file.
